1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric fluorescent substance, a polymer light-emitting device (hereinafter, referred to as polymer LED), and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inorganic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as inorganic EL device) using an inorganic luminescent material as a light-emitting material are used for example for sheet light sources as back-lights and displays such as a flat panel display and the like, however, an alternating current of high voltage has been required for light emission.
Recently, there has been reported an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as organic EL device) having a double-layer structure in which an organic fluorescent dye as a light-emitting layer is laminated with an organic charge transport compound used in photosensitive layer for electrophotography and the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 59-194393). Since organic EL devices have characteristics that light emissions of a lot of colors are obtained easily in addition to low voltage driving and high luminance as compared with inorganic EL devices, there have been reported a lot of trials regarding device structures, organic fluorescent dyes and organic charge transport compounds of organic EL devices [Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 27, L269 (1988), J. Appl. Phys., 65, 3610 (1989)].
Further, apart from organic EL devices using mainly organic compounds having a lower molecular weight, polymer light-emitting devices using light-emitting materials having a higher molecular weight have been proposed in such as WO 9013148 published specification, JP-A No. 3-244630, Appl. Phys. Lett., 58, 1982 (1991). WO9013148 discloses in the Examples an EL device using a thin film of poly(p-phenylene vinylene) obtained by forming a film of a soluble precursor on the electrode and subjecting it to a heat treatment to convert the precursor into a conjugated polymer.
Further, JP-A 3-244630 has exemplified a conjugated polymers having a feature that they are themselves soluble in a solvent and needs no heat treatment. Also in Appl. Phys. Lett., 58, 1982 (1991), a polymeric light-emitting materials soluble in a solvent and a polymer LED fabricated using the same are described.
Polymer LEDs are advantageous for formation of a film having large area and reduction in cost since an organic layer can be easily formed by coating with using a polymeric fluorescent substance soluble in organic solvents, as compared with the case of vapor deposition of a material having a lower molecular weight, and the mechanical strength of the resulting film is believed to be high because of a high molecular weight thereof.
Conventionally, as the light-emitting materials used in these polymer LEDs, in addition to the above-described poly(p-phenylene vinylene), there have been reported polyfluorene (Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 30, L1941 (1991)), poly p-phenylene derivative (Adv. Mater., 4, 36 (1992)) and the like.
In order to utilize the film-formable characteristics of a polymeric fluorescent substance by coating, there have been demanded a polymeric fluorescent substance having excellent solubility in organic solvents. To realize the practical falt panel display, there have been demanded a polymer LED having high efficiency and long.
The object of the present invention is to provide a polymeric fluorescent substance having more excellent solubility to organic solvents, a polymer LED having high performance which can be driven at high efficiency and longer lifetime using said polymeric fluorescent substance.
As a result of intensive studies, the present inventors have found that a polymeric fluorescent substance having a specific carrier drift mobility and a specific repeating unit is more excellent in solubility to organic solvents, and has higher efficiency and longer lifetime in applying as a polymer LED, and reached to the completion of the present invention.
Namely, the present invention relates to [1] a polymer fluorescent substance which emits fluorescence in solid state, has a number-average molecular weight in terms of polystyrene of 1xc3x97104 to 1xc3x97108, has at least one repeating unit of the following general formula (1) and in which the ratio of the hole drift mobility xcexcH to the electron drift mobility xcexcE of said polymer fluorescent substance is from 0.1 to 10:
[in the formula, Ar1 is an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion or a divalent heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion].
Moreover, the present invention relates to [2] a polymer fluorescent substance which emits fluorescence in solid state, has a number-average molecular weight in terms of polystyrene of 1xc3x97104 to 1xc3x97108, and has each of the repeating units represented by the formulae (2), (3) and (4): 
[in the formula, Ar2 is an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion or a divalent heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion], 
[in the formula, Ar3 is an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion or a heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion.], 
[in the formula, Ar5 is an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion or a divalent heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion].
Moreover, the present invention relates to [3] a polymer light-emitting device comprising at least one light-emitting layer containing a polymer fluorescent substance, placed between a pair of an anode and a cathode at least one of which is transparent or semi-transparent, wherein, the light-emitting layer contains a polymer fluorescent substance of above described [1] or [2].
Further, the present invention relates to [4] a sheet light source using a polymer light-emitting device of above described [3].
Next, the present invention relates to [5] a segment display apparatus using a polymer light-emitting device of above described [3].
Next, the present invention relates to [6] a dot matrix display apparatus using a polymer light-emitting device of above described [3].
And, the present invention relates to [7] a liquid crystal display apparatus using a polymer light-emitting device of above described [3].
The polymeric fluorescent substance and a polymer LED using the same will be described in detail below.
The polymeric fluorescent substance of the present invention is a polymeric fluorescent substance which emits a fluorescence in solid state and having a number-average molecular weight of 1xc3x97104 to 1xc3x97108 in terms of polystyrene, wherein the substance contains at least one repeating unit represented by the above-described formula (1). More preferably the substance contains each one or more of repeating units represented by the above-described formula (2), formula (3) or formula (4), respectively.
In the above formula (1), Ar1 is a divalent group forming carbon-carbon bonds with adjacent two groups respectively, the divalent group being an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms participating in conjugation or a heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms participating in conjugation, and the arylene group and heterocyclic compound group may further have a substituent. Each of R1 and R2 independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and the aryl group and heterocyclic compound group may further have a substituent. The symbol j is 0 or 1.
In the above formula (2), Ar2 is an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion or a divalent heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion. R3 represents a group selected from the group consisting of linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, mono, di or trialkylsilyl groups having 1 to 60 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms and heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms, and the aryl group, arylalkyl group and heterocyclic group may also have a substituent. X represents a group selected from xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR11R12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR13R14xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR15xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR16xe2x95x90CR17xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94. The symbol k is an integer from 1 to 4. R4, R5, and R11-R17 represent, each independently, a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and the aryl group and heterocyclic group may also have a substituent. The symbol m is 0 or 1.
Here, Ar2 may have a substituent selected from the group consisting of linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, mono, di or trialkylsilyl groups having 1 to 60 carbon atoms, mono or dialkylamino groups having 1 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and the aryl group, arylalkyl group, arylamino group and heterocyclic group may further have a substituent. When Ar2 has a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. One or more carbon atoms of the substituent on Ar2 may be substituted with an oxygen atom or sulfur atom, and one or more hydrogen atoms of the substituent on Ar2 may be substituted with a fluorine atom.
In the above formula (3), Ar3 is an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion or a heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion. Ar4 is an aryl group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms or a heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms, and may also have a substituent selected from the group consisting of linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups having a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups having a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, mono, di or trialkylsilyl groups having 1 to 60 carbon atoms, mono or dialkylamino groups having 1 to 40 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkenyl groups having 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkynyl groups having 8 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and the aryl group, aryloxy group, arylalkyl group, arylalkoxy group, arylalkenyl group, arylalkynyl group, arylamino group and heterocyclic group may further have a substituent. The symbol n is an integer from 1 to 4. Each of R6 and R7 independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and the aryl group and heterocyclic group may also have a substituent. The symbol p is 0 or 1. Ar3 may have a substituent selected from the group consisting of linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkoxy groups having a linear; branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups having a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, mono, di or trialkylsilyl groups having 1 to 60 carbon atoms, mono or dialkylamino groups having 1 to 40 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkyl groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, and a cyano group, and the aryloxy group, arylalkyl group, arylalkoxy group, arylamino group may further have a substituent. When Ar3 has a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. One or more carbon atoms of the substituents on Ar3 may be substituted with an oxygen atom or sulfur atom, and one or more hydrogen atoms of the substituents on Ar3 may be substituted with a fluorine atom.
In the above formula (4), Ar5 is an arylene group having 6 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion or a divalent heterocyclic compound group having 3 to 60 carbon atoms contained in the main chain portion. R8 represents a group selected from the group consisting of linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, mono, di or trialkylsilyl groups having 1 to 60 carbon atoms, mono or dialkylamino groups having 1 to 40 carbon atoms, saturated heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon ¢atoms and arylalkyl groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms, and the arylalkyl group may further have a substituent. The symbol q is an integer from 1 to 4. Each of R9 and R10 independently represents a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and the aryl group and heterocyclic group may also have a substituent. The symbol r is 0 or 1. Ar5 may have a substituent selected from the group consisting of alkoxy groups having a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, alkylthio groups having a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, aryloxy groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, arylalkoxy groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms, arylamino groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and a cyano group, and the aryl group, aryloxy group, arylalkoxy group, arylamino group and heterocyclic group may further have a substituent. When Ar5 has a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. One or more carbon atoms of the substituents on Ar5 may be substituted with an oxygen atom or sulfur atom, and one or more hydrogen atoms of the substituents on Ar5 may be substituted with a fluorine atom.
In the polymer fluorescent substance of the present invention, containing each of the repeating units represented by repeating units of the formulae (2), (3) and (4) respectively, the total amount of repeating units of the formulae (2), (3) and (4) is, preferably, 50 mol % or more based on all repeating units, and the amount of repeating units of the formula (2) is 0.1 mol % to 30 mol %, the amount of repeating units of the formula (3) is 29.9 mol % to 70 mol % and the amount of repeating units of the formula (4) is 29.9 mol % to 70 mol %, based on the total amount of repeating units of the formulae (2), (3) and (4).
The amount of repeating units of the formula (2) is, more preferably, 0.2 mol % to 20 mol %, and further preferably, 1 mol % to 10 mol %, based on the total amount of repeating units of the formulae (2), (3) and (4).
In the formula (2), Ar2, preferably, is an arylene group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms contained in the main chain and X is an oxygen atom, in the formula (3), Ar3 is an arylene group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms contained in the main chain, and more preferably, in the formula (4), Ar5 is an arylene group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms contained in the main chain.
In the formula (4), R8 is, preferably, a mono, di or trialkylsilyl group having 1 to 60 carbon atoms.
Further preferably, the polymer fluorescent substance comprising at least four repeating units of the formulae (2), (3) and (4).
In the formulas (1) to (4), Ar1, Ar2, Ar3, and Ar5 are, respectively, an arylene group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms contained in the main chain or a heterocyclic compound group having 2 to 20 carbon atoms contained in the main chain.
Ar1, Ar2, Ar3, and Ar5 can be selected so as not to deteriorate the fluorescence property of the polymer fluorescent substance, and exemplified are divalent groups below described chemical formulas 7 to 20.
In the above examples of Ar2, Ar3 and Ar5, R is selected: to have 1 to 4 substituent groups represented by xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R3, in case of Ar2; to have 1 to 4 substituent groups represented by Ar4, in case of Ar3; to have 1 to 4 substituent groups represented by R8, in case of Ar5.
R other than the groups represented by xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R3, xe2x80x94Ar4 or xe2x80x94R8 includes a hydrogen atom, linear, branched, or cyclic alkyl groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; linear, branched, or cyclic alkoxy groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; linear, branched, or cyclic alkylthio groups having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; mono-, di-, or tri-alkylsilyl groups having 1 to 60 carbon atoms; mono-, or di-alkylamino group having 1 to 40 carbon atoms; aryl groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms; aryloxy groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms; arylalkyl groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms; arylalkoxy groups having 7 to 60 carbon atoms; arylamino groups having 6 to 60 carbon atoms; heterocyclic compound groups having 3 to 60 carbon atoms and cyano group. The aryl group, aryloxy group, arylalkyl group, arylalkoxy group and arylamino group may have further substituents.
Carbon atoms in the group represented by above R are possibly replaced by oxygen atom or sulfur atom, one or more hydrogen atoms in R group may be replaced by fluorine atom.
In the above examples, a plurality of Rs are present in one structural formula, they may be the same or different, and they are selected independently each other. When Ar1, Ar2, Ar3 or Ar5 has a plurality of substituents, they may be the same or different. For enhancing the solubility into a solvent, it is preferable that at least one substituent other than a hydrogen atom is carried, and it is preferable that the symmetric property of the form of a repeating unit including a substituent is low.
X represents a group selected from xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR11R12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SiR13R14xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR15xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR16xe2x95x90CR17xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94. xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR16xe2x95x90CR17xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 is suitable, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 is more suitable, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 is further more suitable. R11 to R17 represent, each independently, a hydrogen atom, linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-20 carbon atoms, aryl group having 6-60 carbon atoms, heterocyclic compound group having 3-60 carbon atoms, and a cyano group. The aryl group and the heterocyclic compound group may have further substituents.
Concrete examples of R3 and R8 include: linear, branched and cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms such as methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group, iso-propyl group, n-butyl group, iso-butyl group, tert-butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, nonyl group, decyl group, lauryl group, cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group, cycloheptyl group, cyclooctyl group, cyclononyl group, cyclododecyl group, and the like, and pentyl group, hexyl group, octyl group, decyl group and cyclohexyl group are preferable. As to the illustrated examples of alkyl groups, when prefixes, such as n-and iso-, are not specifically shown, the illustrated examples include all the alkyl groups of linear and branched structures. (Hereinafter referred to as the same).
Examples of mono-, di- and tri-alkylsilyl group of 1 to 60 carbon atoms include: mono-methylsilyl group, dimethylsilyl group, trimethylsilyl group, mono-ethylsilyl group, diethylsilyl group, triethylsilyl group, mono-propylsilyl group, dipropylsilyl group, tripropylsilyl group, mono-butylsilyl group, dibutylsilyl group, tributylsilyl group, mono-pentylsilyl group, dipentylsilyl group, tripentylsilyl group, mono-hexylsilyl group, dihexylsilyl group, trihexylsilyl group, mono-heptylsilyl group, diheptylsilyl group, triheptylsilyl group, mono-octylsilyl group, dioctylsilyl group, trioctylsilyl group, mono-nonylsilyl group, dinonylsilyl group, trinonylsilyl group, mono-decylsilyl group, didecylsilyl group, tridecylsilyl group, mono-laurylsilyl group, dilaurylsilyl group, trilaurylsilyl group, ethyldimethylsilyl group, propyldimethylsilyl group, butyldimethylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, heptyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group, nonyldimethylsilyl group, decyldimethylsilyl group, lauryldimethylsilyl group and the like, and tripentylsilyl group, trihexylsilyl group, trioctylsilyl group, tridecylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group decyldimethylsilyl group and dodecyldimethylsilyl group are preferable.
Examples of an arylalkyl group having 7-60 carbon atoms, include phenylmethyl group, phenylethyl group, phenylpropyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenylmethyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenylethyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenylpropyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenylmethyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenylethyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenylpropyl group, naphtylmethyl group, naphtylethyl group, naphtylpropyl group, and the like. Among them, C1-C12 alkoxyphenylmethyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenylethyl group, C1-C02 alkoxyphenylpropyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenylmethyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenylethyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenylpropyl group are suitable.
As an aryl group having 6-60 carbon atoms, concrete examples of R3 and Ar4 include phenyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl group (C1-C12 represents that the number of carbon atoms are 1-12. Hereinafter, referred to as the same.), C1-C12 alkylphenyl group, 1-naphtyl group, 2-naphtyl group, and the like. Among them, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl group, and C1-C12 alkylphenyl group are suitable. Moreover, examples of a heterocyclic compound group having 4-60 carbon atoms include thienyl group, C1-C12 alkylthienyl group, pyroryl group, furyl group, pyridyl group, C1-C12 alkylpyridyl group, and the like. Among them, thienyl group, C1-C12 alkylthienyl group, pyridyl group, and C1-C12 alkylpyridyl group are suitable.
As a saturated heterocyclic compound group having 3-60 carbon atoms, concrete examples of R8 include oxolanyl group, dioxolanyl group, thiolanyl group, oxathiolanyl grouop, pyrrolidinyl group, pyrrolidino group, pyrazolidyl group, imidazolidyl group, oxanyl group, thianyl group, piperidyl group, piperidino group, piperazinyl group, piperazino group, morpholinyl group, morpholino group, and the like. Oxolanyl group and oxanyl group are suitable.
Examples of mono- or di-alkylamino group having 1-40 carbon atoms include monomethylamino group, dimethylamino group, monoethylamino group, diethylamino group, monopropylamino group, dipropylamino group, monobutylamino group, dibutylamino group, monopentylamino group, dipentylamino group, monohexylamino group, dihexylamino group, monoheptylamino group, diheptylamino group, monooctylamino group, dioctylamino group, and the like. Pentylamino group, hexylamino group, octylamino group, decylamino group, dipentylamino group, dihexylamino group, dioctylamino group, and didecylamino group are suitable.
If the case where R are substituents other than hydrogen atom, cyano group, or a group represented by xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R3, xe2x80x94Ar4, or xe2x80x94R8, examples of a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group of having 1-20 carbon atoms include methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group, iso-propyl group, n-butyl group, iso-butyl group, tert-butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, nonyl group, decyl group, lauryl group, cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group, cycloheptyl group, cyclooctyl group, cyclononyl group, cyclododecyl group, and the like. Pentyl group, hexyl group, octyl group, decyl group, and cyclohexyl group are suitable.
Examples of an alkoxy group having a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-20 carbon atoms, include methoxy group, ethoxy group, n-propyloxy group, iso-propyloxy group, n-butoxy group, iso-butoxy group, tert-butoxy group, pentyloxy group, hexyloxy group, heptyloxy group, octyloxy group, nonyloxy group, decyloxy group, lauryloxy group, cyclopropyloxy group, cyclobutyloxy group, cyclopentyloxy group, cyclohexyloxy group, cycloheptyloxy group, and the like. Pentyloxy group, hexyloxy group, octyloxy group, decyloxy group, and cyclohexyloxy group are suitable.
Examples of an alkylthio group having a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-20 carbon atoms, include methylthio group, ethylthio group, n-propylthio group, iso-propylthio group, n-butylthio group, iso-butylthio group, tert-butylthio group, pentylthio group, hexylthio group, heptylthio group, octylthio group, nonylthio group, decylthio group, laurylthio group, cyclopropylthio group, cyclobutylthio group, cyclopentylthio group, cyclohexylthio group, cycloheptylthio group, and the like.
Pentylthio group, hexylthio group, octylthio group, decylthio group, and cyclohexylthio group are suitable.
Examples of linear, branched or cyclic alkylsilyl group having 1-60 carbon atoms include monomethylsilyl group, dimethylsilyl group, trimethylsilyl group, monoethylsilyl group, diethylsilyl group, triethylsilyl group, monopropylsilyl group, dipropylsilyl group, tripropylsilyl group, monobutylsilyl group, dibutylsilyl group, tributylsilyl group, monopentylsilyl group, dipentylsilyl group, tripentylsilyl group, monohexylsilyl group, dihexylsilyl group, trihexylsilyl group, monoheptylsilyl group, diheptylsilyl group, triheptylsilyl group, monooctylsilyl group, dioctylsilyl group, monooctylsilyl group, dioctylsilyl group, trioctylsilyl group, monononylsilyl group, dinonylsilyl group, trinonylsilyl group, monodecylsilyl group, didecylsilyl group, tridecylsilyl group, monolaurylsilyl group, dilaurylsilyl group, trilaurylsilyl group, ethyldimethylsilyl group, propyldimethylsilyl group, butyldimethylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, heptyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group, nonyldimethylsilyl group, decyldimethylsilyl group, lauryldimethylsilyl group, and the like.
Among them, tripentylsilyl group, trihexylsilyl group, trioctylsilyl group, tridecylsilyl group, pentyldimethylsilyl group, hexyldimethylsilyl group, octyldimethylsilyl group, and decyldimethylsilyl group are suitable.
Examples of the mono- or di-alkylamino group having 1-40 carbon atoms include monomethylamino group, dimethylamino group, mono ethylamino group, diethylamino group, monopropylamino group, dipropylamino group, monobutylamino group, dibutylamino group, monopentylamino group, dipentylamino group, monohexylamino group, dihexylamino group, monoheptylamino group, diheptylamino group, monooctylamino group, dioctylamino group, monononylamino group, dinonylamino group, monodecylamino group, didecylamino group, monolaurylamino group, dilaurylamino group, and the like. Among them, pentylamino group, hexylamino group, octylamino group, decylamino group, dipentylamino group, dihexylamino group, dioctylamino group, and didecylamino group are suitable.
Examples of an aryl group having 6-60 carbon atoms include phenyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl group (C1-C12 represents that the number of carbon atoms are 1-12. Hereinafter, referred to as the same.), C1-C12 alkylphenyl group, 1-naphtyl group, 2-naphtyl group, and the like. Among them, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl group, and C1-C12 alkylphenyl group are suitable.
Examples of an aryloxy group having 6-60 carbon atoms include phenoxy group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenoxy group, C1-C12 alkylphenoxy group, 1-naphtyloxy group, 2-naphtyloxy group, and the like. Among them, C1-C12 alkoxyphenoxy group, and C1-C12 alkylphenoxy group are suitable.
Examples of an arylalkyl group having 7-60 carbon atoms include phenyl-C1-C12 alkyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1-C12 alkyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenyl-C1-C12 alkyl group, 1-naphtyl-C1-C12 alkyl group, 2-naphtyl-C1-C12 alkyl group, and the like. Among them, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1-C12 alkyl group, and C1-C12 alkylphenyl-C1-C12 alkyl group are suitable.
Examples of an arylalkoxy group having 7-60 carbon atoms include phenyl-C1-C12 alkoxy group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1-C12 alkoxy group, C1-C12 alkylphenyl-C1-C12 alkoxy group, 1-naphtyl-C1-C12 alkoxy group, 2-naphtyl-C1-C12 alkoxy group, and the like.
Among them, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl-C1-C12 alkoxy group, and C1-C12 alkylphenyl-C1-C12 alkoxy group are suitable.
As an arylalkenyl group having 8-60 carbon atoms, phenylethenyl group, naphtylethenyl group, anthrylethenyl group, pyrenylethenyl group, etc. are exemplified. These may have further C1-C12 alkyl group, C1-C12 alkoxy group, and C6-C20 aryl group as a substituent. Among them, phenylethenyl group, phenylethenyl group having C1-C12 alkoxy group, the phenylethenyl group having C1-C12 alkyl group are suitable.
As an arylalkynyl group having 8-60 carbon atoms, phenylethynyl group, naphtylethynyl group, anthrylethynyl group, pyrenylethynyl group, etc. are exemplified. These may have further C1-C12 alkyl group, C1-C12 alkoxy group, and C6-C20 aryl group as a substituent. Phenyl ethynyl group, phenylethynyl group having C1-C12 alkoxy group, and phenylethynyl group having C1-C12 alkyl group are suitable.
Examples of a mono or diarylamino group having 6-60 carbon atoms include phenylamino group, diphenylamino group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenylamino group, a di-(C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl) amino group, a di-(C1-C12 alkylphenyl) amino group, 1-naphtylamino group, 2-naphtylamino group, and the like. Among them, C1-C12 alkylphenylamino group, and a ƒW (C1-C12 alkylphenyl) amino group are suitable.
As a heterocyclic compound group having 3-60 carbon atoms, pyrrolyl group, oxazolyl group, isoxazolyl group, thiazolyl group, isothiazolyl group, pyranyl group, pyridyl group, pyridazinyl group, pyrimidyl group, pyrazyl group, quinolyl group, oxazyl group, dioxazyl group, indolyl group, isoindolyl group, indazolyl group, chromenyl group, quinolyl group, isoquinolyl group, cinnolyl group, quinazolyl group, quinoxalyl group, phthalazyl group, purinyl group, pteridyl group, xanthenyl group, carbazolyl group, phenanthridyl group, acridyl group, phnazyl group, phennthrolyl group, thianaphtalenyl group, dithianaphtalenyl group, furyl group, benzofuryl group, dibenzofuryl group, thienyl group, benzothienyl group, dibenzothienyl group, oxadiazolyl group, oxazolyl group, triazolylgroup, thiodiazolyl group, benzoxazolyl group, benzodiazolyl group, silolyl group, benzosilolylgroup, etc. are exemplified. These may have further C1-C12 alkyl group, C1-C12 alkoxy group, and C6-C20 aryl group as a substituent. A heterocyclic compound group having 4-60 carbon atoms is preferable, and more preferably, a heterocyclic compound group having 4-30 carbon atoms. Thienyl group, thienyl group having C1-C12 alkyl group, pyridyl group, and pyridyl group having C1-C12 alkyl group is suitable.
Among the examples of R, the substituent containing an alkyl chain can be either of linear, branched, or cyclic one, or the combination thereof. When it is not linear, exemplified are isoamyl group, 2-ethylhexyl group, 3,7-dimethyloctyl group, cyclohexyl group, 4-C1-C12 alkylcyclohexyl group, and the like. In order to improve the solubility to solvent of a polymeric fluorescent substance, it is suitable that a cyclic or branched alkyl chain is contained in one of the substituents of Ar1, Ar2, Ar4, and Ar5. Moreover, the terminal ends of two alkyl chains can be connected to form a ring. Furthermore, carbon atoms of a part of alkyl chain may be replaced by a group containning a hetero atom. Examples of hetero atoms include an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom, and the like.
Furthermore, among the examples of R, when an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group is contained in the part, they can contain one or more substituents.
In the above formula (1), the symbol m is 0 or 1. In the above formula (2), the symbol p is 0 or 1. In the above formula (3), the symbol r is 0 or 1. R1, R2 in the above formula (1), R4, R5 in the above formula (2), R6, R7 in the above formula (3), and R9 and R10 in the above formula (3) represent each independently, a group selected from a hydrogen atom, a linear, branched and cyclic alkyl group having 1-20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having 6-60 carbon atoms, a heterocyclic compound group having 4-60 carbon atoms and cyano group. The aryl group and the heterocyclic compound group may have substituents.
When R1, R2, R4-R7, R9 and R10 are substituents other than a hydrogen atom or a cyano group, examples of a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having 1-20 carbon atoms include methyl group, ethyl group, n-propyl group, iso-propyl group, n-butyl group, iso-butyl group, tert-butyl group, pentyl group, hexyl group, heptyl group, octyl group, nonyl group, decyl group, lauryl group, cyclopropyl group, cyclobutyl group, cyclopentyl group, cyclohexyl group, cycloheptyl group, cyclooctyl group, cyclononyl group, cyclododecyl group, and the like. Among them, pentyl group, hexyl group, octyl group, decyl group, and cyclohexyl group are suitable.
Examples of an aryl group having 6-60 carbon atoms include phenyl group, C1-C12 alkoxyphenyl group, C1-C12 alkylphenyl group, 1-naphtyl group, 2-naphtyl group, and the like. Among them, phenyl group, and C1-C12 alkylphenyl group are suitable.
As a heterocyclic compound group having 3-60 carbon atoms, pyrrolyl group, oxazolyl group, isoxazolyl group, thiazolyl group, isothiazolyl group, pyranyl group, pyridyl group, pyridazinyl group, pyrimidyl group, pyrazyl group, quinolyl group, oxazyl group, dioxazyl group, indolyl group, isoindolyl group, indazolyl group, chromenyl group, quinolyl group, isoquinolyl group, cinnolyl group, quinazolyl group, quiozalyl group, phthalazyl group, purinyl group, pteridyl group, xanthenyl group, carbazolyl group, phenanthridyl group, acridyl group, phnazyl group, phennthrolyl group, thianaphtalenyl group, dithianaphtalenyl group, furyl group, benzofuryl group, dibenzofuryl group, thienyl group, benzothienyl group, dibenzothienyl group, oxadiazolyl group, oxazolyl group, triazolylgroup, thiodiazolyl group, benzoxazolyl group, benzodiazolyl group, silolyl group, benzosilolylgroup, etc. are exemplified. These may have further C1-C12 alkyl group, C1-C12 alkoxy group, and C6-C20 aryl group as a substituent. A heterocyclic compound group having 4-60 carbon atoms is preferable, and more preferably, a heterocyclic compound group having 4-30 carbon atoms. Thienyl group, thienyl group having C1-C12 alkyl group, pyridyl group, and pyridyl group having C1-C12 alkyl group is suitable.
Moreover, as for the end group of a polymeric fluorescent substance, if the polymerizable group remains as it is, the light-emitting property and lifetime of a device using thereof may fall, and it can be protected by a stable group.
Preferable is a conjugated bond successively connected to the conjugated structure of a main chain. For example, structures bonding to an aryl group or a heterocyclic compound group through vinylene group are included. Specifically, a substituent such as the chemical formula 10 described in JP-A 9-45478 is exemplified.
For synthesizing this polymeric fluorescent substance, when the main chain has vinylene groups, there are exemplified methods described in JP-A No. 5-202355. Namely, there are exemplified polymerization of dialdehyde compounds with diphosphonium salt compounds, polymerization of dialdehyde compounds with bisphosphate ester compounds by Wittig reaction such as Horner-Wadsworth-Emmons method, condensation polymerization by dehydrogenation method of a compound having two methyl halide groups, condensation polymerization by sulfonium salt decomposition method of a compound having two sulfonium base group, polymerization of dialdehyde compounds with diacetonitrile compounds or of compounds having both of aldehyde and acetonitrile groups by the Knoevenagel reaction, and the like. Among them, polymerization by Wittig reaction, condensation polymerization by dehydrohalogenation method and condensation polymerization by sulfonium salt decomposition method are easy to conduct, as described in JP-A-3-244630.
Further, when the main chain does not have a vinylene group, there are exemplified a method in which polymerization is conducted from the corresponding monomer by the Suzuki coupling reaction, a method in which polymerization is conducted by the Grignard reaction, a method in which polymerization is conducted using a Ni(0) catalyst, a method in which polymerization is conducted using an oxidizing agents such as FeCl3 and the like, a method in which oxidation polymerization is conducted electrochemically, a method in which an intermediate polymer having a suitable releasing group is decomposed, and the like.
This polymeric fluorescent substance may contain other repeating unit than the repeating unit of the formulae (1), (2), (3) or (4) in the range wherein luminescent property and charge transport property do not deteriorate. The repeating unit of the formulae (1), (2), (3), (4) or other unit than the repeating unit of the formulae (1), (2), (3) or (4) may be connected via a non-conjugated unit, or such non-conjugated part may also contained in the repeating unit. As the linkage structure, there are exemplified those shown in the following chemical formula 21, combinations of those shown in the following chemical formula 21 with a vinylene group, combinations of two or more of those shown in the following chemical formula 21, and the like. Herein, R""s each independently represents a group selected from the group exemplified above, and Ar represents a hydrocarbon group of 6 to 60 carbon atoms. Specific examples of these groups are the same as those exemplified above. 
This polymeric fluorescent substance may also be a random, block or graft copolymer, or a polymer having an intermediate structure thereof, for example, a random copolymer having blocking property. From the viewpoint for obtaining a polymeric fluorescent substance having high fluorescent quantum yield, random copolymers having blocking property and block or graft copolymers are more preferable than complete random copolymers. Dendrimers or copolymers having branching in the main chain and having three or more terminals are also included.
Further, as the polymeric fluorescent substance, those emitting fluorescence in a solid state are suitably used, since the material utilizes light emission from a thin film.
As good solvents for the polymeric fluorescent substance, there are exemplified chloroform, methylene chloride, dichloroethane, tetrahydrofuran, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, tetralin, decalin, n-butylbenzene and the like. The polymeric fluorescent substance can be usually dissolved in these solvents in an amount of 0.1 wt % or more, though the amount differs depending on the structure and molecular weight of the polymeric fluorescent substance.
The polymeric fluorescent substance has a number-average molecular weight of 1xc3x97104 to 1xc3x97108 in terms of polystyrene, and the degree of polymerization thereof also changes depending on repeating structures and proportion thereof. From the standpoint of film forming property, generally the total amount of repeating structures is preferably from 20 to 10000, more preferably from 30 to 10000, particularly preferably from 50 to 5000.
When these polymeric fluorescent substances are used as a light-emitting material of a polymer LED, the purity thereof exerts an influence on light-emitting property, therefore, it is preferable that a monomer before polymerization is purified by a method such as distillation, sublimation purification, re-crystallization and the like before being polymerized and further, it is preferable to conduct a purification treatment such as re-precipitation purification, chromatographic separation and the like after the synthesis.
Moreover, the ratio of hole drift mobility xcexcH to electron drift mobility xcexcE (xcexcH/xcexcE) of a polymeric fluorescent substance used for polymer light-emitting diode of the present invention measured by the Standard Time-of-Flight method is in the ranges of 0.1-10, and suitably 0.2-5.
Especially, the hole drift mobility xcexc0 without energetic disorder and spatial disorder in polymeric fluorescent substance, is suitably less than 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924 cm2/v/s, and more suitably less than 2xc3x9710xe2x88x924 cm2/v/s.
xe2x80x9cThe hole drift mobility xcexc0 without energetic disorder and spatial disorderxe2x80x9d is defined by the following formula (1) according to Phys. Stat. Sol. (b) Vol.107 (1981) p.9.
The value of xcexc0 is obtained by the Standard Time-of-Flight method, with measuring hole drift mobility xcexc(E, T) of a polymeric fluorescent substance with changing electric field (E) and/or temperature (T) and applying to the following formula (1).                               μ          ⁡                      (                          E              ,              T                        )                          =                              μ            0                    ⁢                      exp            ⁡                          [                              -                                                      (                                                                  2                        ⁢                        σ                                                                    3                        ⁢                        kT                                                              )                                    2                                            ]                                ⁢          exp          ⁢                      {                                          E                                  1                  /                  2                                            ⁢                              C                ⁡                                  [                                                                                    (                                                  σ                          kT                                                )                                            2                                        -                                          ∑                      2                                                        ]                                                      }                                              (        1        )            
E is electric field, T is absolute temperature, xcexc(E, T) is hole drift mobility at electric field E and temperature T, k is Boltzmann""s constant, C is a constant. "sgr" is the degree of energetic disorder representing the Gaussian width of energetic distribution of a hopping site, xcexa3 is the degree of spatial disorder representing the Gaussian width of spatial distribution of a hopping site.
Specifically, applying to the formula (1) is carried out as follows. Namely, Exc2xd and log[xcexc(E, T)] are plotted at each temperature T, by using the measured hole drift mobility xcexc(E, T) and electric field E. Straight line approximation by a least-square method is carried out, and the intercept value xcexc(Exe2x86x920, T) of the straight line is obtained.
Subsequently, 1/T2 and log [(Exe2x86x920, T)] are plotted, straight line approximation by a least-square method is carried out, and the value xcexc0 is obtained from the intercept of the straight line.
In the above, the temperature of hole drift mobility xcexc(E, T) measurement are usually changed in a range of from liquid nitrogen temperature to 80xc2x0 C., and the electric field is usually changed in the range of 104-107 v/cm.
The Standard Time-of-Flight method used for measurement of the above drift mobility is described in F. K. Dolezalek, Photoconductivity and Related Phenomena, Eds. J. Mort and D. M. Pai (New York) Chap.2(1976) p.27).
Next, the polymer LED of the present invention will be illustrated. The polymer LED of the present invention is a polymer LED comprising a pair of electrodes composed of an anode and a cathode at least one of which is transparent or semitransparent and a light-emitting layer disposed between the electrodes, and a polymeric fluorescent substance of the present invention is contained in the light-emitting layer.
As the polymer LED of the present invention, there are listed polymer LEDs having an electron-transporting layer disposed between a cathode and a light-emitting layer, polymer LEDs having a hole-transporting layer disposed between an anode and a light-emitting layer, polymer LEDs having an electron-transporting layer disposed between a cathode and a light-emitting layer and having a hole-transporting layer disposed between an anode and a light-emitting layer.
For example, the following structures a) to d) are specifically exemplified.
a) anode/light-emitting layer/cathode
b) anode/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/cathode
c) anode/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/ /cathode
d) anode/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/cathode (wherein, / indicates adjacent lamination of layers. Hereinafter, referred to as the same)
Herein, the light-emitting layer is a layer having function to emit a light, the hole-transporting layer is a layer having function to transport a hole, and the electron-transporting layer is a layer having function to transport an electron. Herein, the electron-transporting layer and the hole-transporting layer are generically called a charge-transporting layer.
The light-emitting layer, hole-transporting layer and electron-transporting layer may also each independently used in two or more layers.
Of charge-transporting layers disposed adjacent to an electrode, that having function to improve charge-injecting efficiency from the electrode and having effect to decrease driving voltage of an device are particularly called sometimes a charge-injecting layer (hole-injecting layer, electron-injecting layer) in general.
For enhancing adherence with an electrode and improving charge injection from an electrode, the above-described charge-injecting layer or insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less may also be provided adjacent to an electrode, and further, for enhancing adherence of the interface, preventing mixing and the like, a thin buffer layer may also be inserted into the interface of a charge-transporting layer and light-emitting layer.
The order and number of layers laminated and the thickness of each layer can be appropriately applied while considering light-emitting efficiency and life of the device.
In the present invention, as the polymer LED having a charge-injecting layer (electron-injecting layer, hole-injecting layer) provided, there are listed a polymer LED having a charge-injecting layer provided adjacent to a cathode and a polymer LED having a charge-injecting layer provided adjacent to an anode.
For example, the following structures e) to p) are specifically exemplified.
e) anode/charge-injecting layer/light-emitting layer/cathode
f) anode/light-emitting layer/charge injecting layer/cathode
g) anode/charge-injecting layer/light-emitting layer/charge-injecting layer/cathode
h) anode/charge-injecting layer/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/cathode
i) anode/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/charge-injecting layer/cathode
j) anode/charge-injecting layer/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/charge-injecting layer/cathode
k) anode/charge-injecting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/cathode
l) anode/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/charge-injecting layer/cathode
m) anode/charge-injecting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/charge-injecting layer/cathode
n) anode/charge-injecting layer/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/cathode
o) anode/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/charge-injecting layer/cathode
p) anode/charge-injecting layer/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/charge-injecting layer/cathode.
As the specific examples of the charge-injecting layer, there are exemplified layers containing an conducting polymer, layers which are disposed between an anode and a hole-transporting layer and contain a material having an ionization potential between the ionization potential of an anode material and the ionization potential of a hole-transporting material contained in the hole-transporting layer, layers which are disposed between a cathode and an electron-transporting layer and contain a material having an electron affinity between the electron affinity of a cathode material and the electron affinity of an electron-transporting material contained in the electron-transporting layer, and the like.
When the above-described charge-injecting layer is a layer containing an conducting polymer, the electric conductivity of the conducting polymer is preferably 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 103 S/cm or less, and for decreasing the leak current between light-emitting pixels, more preferably 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 102 S/cm or less, further preferably 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 101 S/cm or less.
Usually, to provide an electric conductivity of the conducting polymer of 10xe2x88x925 S/cm or more and 103 S/cm or less, a suitable amount of ions are doped into the conducting polymer.
Regarding the kind of an ion doped, an anion is used in a hole-injecting layer and a cation is used in an electron-injecting layer. As examples of the anion, a polystyrene sulfonate ion, alkylbenzene sulfonate ion, camphor sulfonate ion and the like are exemplified, and as examples of the cation, a lithium ion, sodium ion, potassium ion, tetrabutyl ammonium ion and the like are exemplified.
The thickness of the charge-injecting layer is for example, from 1 nm to 100 nm, preferably from 2 nm to 50 nm.
Materials used in the charge-injecting layer may properly be selected in view of relation with the materials of electrode and adjacent layers, and there are exemplified conducting polymers such as polyaniline and derivatives thereof, polythiophene and derivatives thereof, polypyrrole and derivatives thereof, poly(phenylene vinylene) and derivatives thereof, poly(thienylene vinylene) and derivatives thereof, polyquinoline and derivatives thereof, polyquinoxaline and derivatives thereof, polymers containing aromatic amine structures in the main chain or the side chain, and the like, and metal phthalocyanine (copper phthalocyanine and the like), carbon and the like.
The insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less has function to make charge injection easy. As the material of the above-described insulation layer, metal fluoride, metal oxide, organic insulation materials and the like are listed. As the polymer LED having an insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less, there are listed polymer LEDs having an insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less provided adjacent to a cathode, and polymer LEDs having an insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less provided adjacent to an anode.
Specifically, there are listed the following structures q) to ab) for example.
q) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light-emitting layer/cathode
r) anode/light-emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
s) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light-emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
t) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/cathode
u) anode/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
v) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
w) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/cathode
x) anode/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
y) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
z) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/cathode
aa) anode/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode
ab) anode/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/hole-transporting layer/light-emitting layer/electron-transporting layer/insulation layer having a thickness of 2 nm or less/cathode.
In producing a polymer LED, when a film is formed from a solution by using such polymeric fluorescent substance soluble in an organic solvent, only required is removal of the solvent by drying after coating of this solution, and even in the case of mixing of a charge-transporting material and a light-emitting material, the same method can be applied, causing an extreme advantage in production. As the film forming method from a solution, there can be used coating methods such as a spin coating method, casting method, micro gravure coating method, gravure coating method, bar coating method, roll coating method, wire bar coating method, dip coating method, spray coating method, screen printing method, flexo printing method, offset printing method, inkjet printing method and the like.
Regarding the thickness of the light-emitting layer, the optimum value differs depending on material used, and may properly be selected so that the driving voltage and the light-emitting efficiency become optimum values, and for example, it is from 1 nm to 1 xcexcm, preferably from 2 nm to 500 nm, further preferably from 5 nm to 200 nm.
In the polymer LED of the present invention, light-emitting materials other than the above-described polymeric fluorescent substance can also be mixed in a light-emitting layer. Further, in the polymer LED of the present invention, the light-emitting layer containing light-emitting materials other than the above-described polymeric fluorescent substance may also be laminated with a light-emitting layer containing the above-described polymeric fluorescent substance.
As the light-emitting material, known materials can be used. In a compound having lower molecular weight, there can be used, for example, naphthalene derivatives, anthracene or derivatives thereof, perylene or derivatives thereof; dyes such as polymethine dyes, xanthene dyes, coumarine dyes, cyanine dyes; metal complexes of 8-hydroxyquinoline or derivatives thereof, aromatic amine, tetraphenylcyclopentane or derivatives thereof, or tetraphenylbutadiene or derivatives thereof, and the like.
Specifically, there can be used known compounds such as those described in JP-A Nos. 57-51781, 59-195393 and the like, for example.
When the polymer LED of the present invention has a hole-transporting layer, as the hole-transporting materials used, there are exemplified polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof, polysilane or derivatives thereof, polysiloxane derivatives having an aromatic amine in the side chain or the main chain, pyrazoline derivatives, arylamine derivatives, stilbene derivatives, triphenyldiamine derivatives, polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof, polypyrrole or derivatives thereof, poly(p-phenylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, poly(2,5-thienylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, or the like.
Specific examples of the hole-transporting material include those described in JP-A Nos. 63-70257, 63-175860, 2-135359, 2-135361, 2-209988, 3-37992 and 3-152184.
Among them, as the hole-transporting materials used in the hole-transporting layer, preferable are polymer hole-transporting materials such as polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof, polysilane or derivatives thereof, polysiloxane derivatives having an aromatic amine compound group in the side chain or the main chain, polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof, poly(p-phenylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, poly(2,5-thienylenevinylene) or derivatives thereof, or the like, and further preferable are polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof, polysilane or derivatives thereof and polysiloxane derivatives having an aromatic amine compound group in the side chain or the main chain. In the case of a hole-transporting material having lower molecular weight, it is preferably dispersed in a polymer binder for use.
Polyvinylcarbazole or derivatives thereof are obtained, for example, by cation polymerization or radical polymerization from a vinyl monomer.
As the polysilane or derivatives thereof, there are exemplified compounds described in Chem. Rev., 89, 1359 (1989) and GB 2300196 published specification, and the like. For synthesis, methods described in them can be used, and a Kipping method can be suitably used particularly.
As the polysiloxane or derivatives thereof, those having the structure of the above-described hole-transporting material having lower molecular weight in the side chain or main chain, since the siloxane skeleton structure has poor hole-transporting property. Particularly, there are exemplified those having an aromatic amine having hole-transporting property in the side chain or main chain.
The method for forming a hole-transporting layer is not restricted, and in the case of a hole-transporting layer having lower molecular weight, a method in which the layer is formed from a mixed solution with a polymer binder is exemplified. In the case of a polymer hole-transporting material, a method in which the layer is formed from a solution is exemplified.
The solvent used for the film forming from a solution is not particularly restricted providing it can dissolve a hole-transporting material. As the solvent, there are exemplified chlorine solvents such as chloroform, methylene chloride, dichloroethane and the like, ether solvents such as tetrahydrofuran and the like, aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene, xylene and the like, ketone solvents such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like, and ester solvents such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethylcellosolve acetate and the like.
As the film forming method from a solution, there can be used coating methods such as a spin coating method, casting method, micro gravure coating method, gravure coating method, bar coating method, roll coating method, wire bar coating method, dip coating method, spray coating method, screen printing method, flexo printing method, offset printing method, inkjet printing method and the like, from a solution.
The polymer binder mixed is preferably that does not disturb charge transport extremely, and that does not have strong absorption of a visible light is suitably used. As such polymer binder, polycarbonate, polyacrylate, poly(methyl acrylate), poly(methyl methacrylate), polystyrene, poly (vinyl chloride), polysiloxane and the like are exemplified.
Regarding the thickness of the hole-transporting layer, the optimum value differs depending on material used, and may properly be selected so that the driving voltage and the light-emitting efficiency become optimum values, and at least a thickness at which no pin hole is produced is necessary, and too large thickness is not preferable since the driving voltage of the device increases. Therefore, the thickness of the hole-transporting layer is, for example, from 1 nm to 1 xcexcm, preferably from 2 nm to 500 nm, further preferably from 5 nm to 200 nm.
When the polymer LED of the present invention has an electron-transporting layer, known compounds are used as the electron-transporting materials, and there are exemplified oxadiazole derivatives, anthraquinonedimethane or derivatives thereof, benzoquinone or derivatives thereof, naphthoquinone or derivatives thereof, anthraquinone or derivatives thereof, tetracyanoanthraquinodimethane or derivatives thereof, fluorenone derivatives, diphenyldicyanoethylene or derivatives thereof, diphenoquinone derivatives, or metal complexes of 8-hydroxyquinoline or derivatives thereof, polyquinoline and derivatives thereof, polyquinoxaline and derivatives thereof, polyfluorene or derivatives thereof, and the like.
Specifically, there are exemplified those described in JP-A Nos. 63-70257, 63-175860, 2-135359, 2-135361, 2-209988, 3-37992 and 3-152184.
Among them, oxadiazole derivatives, benzoquinone or derivatives thereof, anthraquinone or derivatives thereof, or metal complexes of 8-hydroxyquinoline or derivatives thereof, polyquinoline and derivatives thereof, polyquinoxaline and derivatives thereof, polyfluorene or derivatives thereof are preferable, and 2-(4-biphenyl)-5-(4-t-butylphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole, benzoquinone, anthraquinone, tris(8-quinolinol)aluminum and polyquinoline are further preferable.
The method for forming the electron-transporting layer is not particularly restricted, and in the case of an electron-transporting material having lower molecular weight, a vapor deposition method from a powder, or a method of film-forming from a solution or melted state is exemplified, and in the case of a polymer electron-transporting material, a method of film-forming from a solution or melted state is exemplified, respectively.
The solvent used in the film-forming from a solution is not particularly restricted provided it can dissolve electron-transporting materials and/or polymer binders. As the solvent, there are exemplified chlorine solvents such as chloroform, methylene chloride, dichloroethane and the like, ether solvents such as tetrahydrofuran and the like, aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene, xylene and the like, ketone solvents such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and the like, and ester solvents such as ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethylcellosolve acetate and the like.
As the film-forming method from a solution or melted state, there can be used coating methods such as a spin coating method, casting method, micro gravure coating method, gravure coating method, bar coating method, roll coating method, wire bar coating method, dip coating method, spray coating method, screen printing method, flexo printing method, offset printing method, inkjet printing method and the like.
The polymer binder to be mixed is preferably that which does not extremely disturb a charge transport property, and that does not have strong absorption of a visible light is suitably used. As such polymer binder, poly(N-vinylcarbazole), polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof, poly(p-phenylene vinylene) or derivatives thereof, poly(2,5-thienylene vinylene) or derivatives thereof, polycarbonate, polyacrylate, poly(methyl acrylate), poly(methyl methacrylate), polystyrene, poly(vinyl chloride), polysiloxane and the like are exemplified.
Regarding the thickness of the electron-transporting layer, the optimum value differs depending on material used, and may properly be selected so that the driving voltage and the light-emitting efficiency become optimum values, and at least a thickness at which no pin hole is produced is necessary, and too large thickness is not preferable since the driving voltage of the device increases. Therefore, the thickness of the electron-transporting layer is, for example, from 1 nm to 1 xcexcm, preferably from 2 nm to 500 nm, further preferably from 5 nm to 200 nm.
The substrate forming the polymer LED of the present invention may preferably be that does not change in forming an electrode and layers of organic materials, and there are exemplified glass, plastics, polymer film, silicon substrates and the like. In the case of a opaque substrate, it is preferable that the opposite electrode is transparent or semitransparent.
In the present invention, it is preferable that an anode is transparent or semitransparent, and as the material of this anode, electron conductive metal oxide films, semitransparent metal thin films and the like are used. Specifically, there are used indium oxide, zinc oxide, tin oxide, and films (NESA and the like) fabricated by using an electron conductive glass composed of indium.tin.oxide (ITO), indium.zinc.oxide and the like, which are metal oxide complexes, and gold, platinum, silver, copper and the like are used, and among them, ITO, indium.zinc.oxide, tin oxide are preferable. As the fabricating method, a vacuum vapor deposition method, sputtering method, ion plating method, plating method and the like are used. As the anode, there may also be used organic transparent conducting films such as polyaniline or derivatives thereof, polythiophene or derivatives thereof and the like.
The thickness of the anode can be appropriately selected while considering transmission of a light and electric conductivity, and for example, from 10 nm to 10 xcexcm, preferably from 20 nm to 1 xcexcm, further preferably from 50 nm to 500 nm.
Further, for easy charge injection, there may be provided on the anode a layer comprising a phthalocyanine derivative conducting polymers, carbon and the like, or a layer having an average film thickness of 2 nm or less comprising a metal oxide, metal fluoride, organic insulating material and the like.
As the material of a cathode used in the polymer LED of the present invention, that having lower work function is preferable. For example, there are used metals such as lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, cesium, beryllium, magnesium, calcium, strontium, barium, aluminum, scandium, vanadium, zinc, yttrium, indium, cerium, samarium, europium, terbium, ytterbium and the like, or alloys comprising two of more of them, or alloys comprising one or more of them with one or more of gold, silver, platinum, copper, manganese, titanium, cobalt, nickel, tungsten and tin, graphite or graphite intercalation compounds and the like. Examples of alloys include a magnesium-silver alloy, magnesium-indium alloy, magnesium-aluminum alloy, indium-silver alloy, lithium-aluminum alloy, lithium-magnesium alloy, lithium-indium alloy, calcium-aluminum alloy and the like. The cathode may be formed into a laminated structure of two or more layers.
The thickness of the cathode can be appropriately selected while considering transmission of a light and electric conductivity, and for example, from 10 nm to 10 xcexcm, preferably from 20 nm to 1 xcexcm, further preferably from 50 nm to 500 nm.
As the method for fabricating a cathode, there are used a vacuum vapor deposition method, sputtering method, lamination method in which a metal thin film is adhered under heat and pressure, and the like. Further, there may also be provided, between a cathode and an organic layer, a layer comprising an conducting polymer, or a layer having an average film thickness of 2 nm or less comprising a metal oxide, metal fluoride, organic insulation material and the like, and after fabrication of the cathode, a protective layer may also be provided which protects the polymer LED. For stable use of the polymer LED for a long period of time, it is preferable to provide a protective layer and/or protective cover for protection of the device in order to prevent it from outside damage.
As the protective layer, there can be used a polymer compound, metal oxide, metal fluoride, metal borate and the like. As the protective cover, there can be used a glass plate, a plastic plate the surface of which has been subjected to lower-water-permeation treatment, and the like, and there is suitably used a method in which the cover is pasted with an device substrate by a thermosetting resin or light-curing resin for sealing. If space is maintained using a spacer, it is easy to prevent an device from being injured. If an inner gas such as nitrogen and argon is sealed in this space, it is possible to prevent oxidation of a cathode, and further, by placing a desiccant such as barium oxide and the like in the above-described space, it is easy to suppress the damage of an device by moisture adhered in the production process. Among them, any one means or more are preferably adopted.
For obtaining light emission in plane form using the polymer LED of the present invention, an anode and a cathode in the plane form may properly be placed so that they are laminated each other. Further, for obtaining light emission in pattern form, there are a method in which a mask with a window in pattern form is placed on the above-described plane light-emitting device, a method in which an organic layer in non-light emission part is formed to obtain extremely large thickness providing substantial non-light emission, and a method in which any one of an anode or a cathode, or both of them are formed in the pattern. By forming a pattern by any of these methods and by placing some electrodes so that independent on/off is possible, there is obtained a display device of segment type which can display digits, letters, simple marks and the like. Further, for forming a dot matrix device, it may be advantageous that anodes and cathodes are made in the form of stripes and placed so that they cross at right angles. By a method in which a plurality of kinds of polymeric fluorescent substances emitting different colors of lights are placed separately or a method in which a color filter or luminescence converting filter is used, area color displays and multi color displays are obtained. A dot matrix display can be driven by passive driving, or by active driving combined with TFT and the like. These display devices can be used as a display of a computer, television, portable terminal, portable telephone, car navigation, view finder of a video camera, and the like.
Further, the above-described light-emitting device in plane form is a thin self-light-emitting one, and can be suitably used as a sheet light source for back-light of a liquid crystal display, or as a sheet light source for illumination. Further, if a flexible plate is used, it can also be used as a curved light source or a display.